Objectif Mars
by Multipasss
Summary: Une fanfiction qui traite d'un sujet très peu évoqué... Orochimaru est premier ministre des EtatsUnis et a eu une idée géniale pour conquérir le monde dans les années à venir...Ma première fanfic ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ...
1. Chapter 1

J'ai réédité ma fic… Alors, si vous avez des questions (car ce n'est pas toujours clair), n'hésitez pas !

* * *

Dans le cabinet d'astronomie, un jeune stagiaire regardait dans une lunette… Une énorme lunette qui sortait du toit pour pointer vers le ciel, comme un signe de défi. Il semblait être fasciné par ce qu'il voyait au travers, et au bout d'un moment, il fit :

"Eh, professeur, professeur ! Quelle est cette planète rouge, là ?

-C'est Mars, mon enfant, répondit le vieil homme. Elle est connue depuis l'antiquité, le savais-tu ? Elle a un diamètre environ deux fois plus petit que celle de notre bonne Terre… On a découvert récemment que son sommet le plus élevé faisait plus de 3 fois l'Everest ! Près de 27 km de hauteur…

-Est-elle habitable ? demanda le jeune garçon avide de connaissances.

-Non, pas du tout !

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Eh bien, la température qu'il peut y avoir peut varier de moins cent vingt cinq degrés à trente-sept degrés !!! Tu t'imagines à moins cent degrés ? Tu gèlerais ! De plus, son atmosphère n'est pas respirable… 95 de gaz carbonique !"

Comme pour souligner ces faits, le vieil homme fut en proie à une quinte de toux impressionnante, et quand il eut fini, le vieil homme continua son explication :

"Le nom Mars vient du Dieu romain du même nom, qui était le dieu de la guerre… Et tu sais pourquoi cette planète est rouge ?

-Euh… Non ?

-C'est à cause de l'oxyde de fer que la surface contient.

-Ah… Elle est belle…"

Le vieil homme se demanda ce qu'allait devenir ce jeune homme plus tard… A dix ans, Orochimaru avait un sens de la curiosité extrêmement développé, et un goût prononcé pour la couleur rouge… Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il s'intéresse à Mars. Mais une flamme brillante et étincelait dans ses yeux, et le vieil astronome ne pensait pas que c'était bon signe… Il n'avait pas tort.

_Une quarantaine d'années après, en Amérique…_

* * *

**Quand ces enlèvements cesseront-ils ?**

_C'est la question que se posent les enquêteurs du monde entier… Depuis quelques mois que ces mystérieux enlèvements ont lieu aux Etats-Unis, la panique règne. En effet, plus de quinze cents personnes ont disparu, à ce jour, depuis trois mois et demi. Tous les jours, de nouvelles lettres de plaintes sont envoyées au gouvernement, des manifestations sont organisées… Plus de douze personnes ont trouvé la mort dans ces violents affrontements entre CRS et population, dont neuf civils._

_Notre journal a réussi à interviewer le premier ministre des Etats-Unis, Mr Orochimaru. Voici aujourd'hui plus d'un an qu'il est au pouvoir et c'est la première crise majeure qu'il ait eu à gérer._

**Est-ce que les forces de l'ordre et les enquêteurs progressent au sujet des enlèvements ? **_Oui, nos enquêteurs sont sur cette affaire depuis le commencement, et nous sommes arrivés à trouver quelques pistes. Malgré tout, nous ne pouvons les révéler au grand public. En revanche, nous acceptons toute personne ayant des renseignement sur cette affaire à les communiquer au Gouvernement le plus rapidement possible, s'ils s'avèrent utiles aux enquêteurs, une somme de $ 50.000 sera remise à la personne en question._

**Certaines rumeurs affirment que ces enlèvements pourraient devenir un prétexte pour d'autres malfaiteurs. **_Oui, ce sera certainement le cas, car pendant que tous les enquêteurs sont sur cette affaire macabre, les hors-la-loi, voleurs, ou meurtriers peuvent accomplir leurs forfaits sans que personne ou presque ne les poursuive, nous manquons d'effectifs pour gérer l'histoire des enlèvements et les délits moins grave en même temps._

**Le gouvernement a-t-il prévu des mesures pour essayer de gérer cette situation ?** _Bien entendu, nous avons sollicité des effectifs en plus auprès des pays voisins, tels le Mexique, le Canada, mais aussi en Europe, en Chine, dans les pays du Moyen et Extrême Orient, ainsi qu'au Japon. Les premiers hommes devraient arriver sur nos terres dans les 2 semaines prochaines. Des militaires seront assignés aux postes de policiers._

**Ne pensez-vous pas que cela génèrera la panique, des militaires remplaçant des gendarmes ?**_Si, nous en sommes bien conscients, il y aura un peu de panique… Mais mieux vaut ça que l'enlèvement de chaque personne des USA, n'est ce pas ? (Rires.)_

* * *

Naruto posa son journal sur la table… C'était la première fois qu'on le mentionnait dans un journal, indirectement certes, mais on le mentionnait. Il était l'un de ces détectives… Il s'allongea sur son canapé, et appela un domestique.

"Oui ? fit un jeune homme qui se tenait bien droit.

-Apportez-moi un verre de champagne.

-Bien, maître."

Le domestique s'inclina rapidement et s'éclipsa. Il réapparut presque immédiatement avec un plateau sur lequel étaient posés un verre à pied de cristal et une bouteille de champagne du meilleur cru.

"Vous pouvez disposer.

-Bien."

Naruto se servit une coupe de champagne, en contempla la couleur ambrée à la douce lumière du lustre suspendu, et en but une gorgée. Le Clos du Mesnil était un champagne certes coûteux mais excellent, et le jeune blond avait apprit à reconnaître les bons alcools. Avec la venue de la richesse, le détective n'était pas devenu comme tous ces nouveaux riches, qui s'offraient tout mais qui n'avaient aucun goût, et qui faisaient parler d'eux dans la presse people.

A vingt-quatre ans, Naruto devait être le plus riche enquêteur du Japon, le plus charmeur aussi : une chevelure d'or ébouriffée, des yeux bleus vifs et profonds, un corps plus qu'avantagé… Tout pour plaire. L'argent contribuait aussi à attirer les jeunes femmes. Il était arrivé à la tête d'un empire à une immense fortune qu'il avait bâti seul : à la fin du secondaire, il avait obtenu une bourse de ¥ 100.000 (1) pour ses études. Il était alors entré dans la prestigieuse université Waseda, et en était ressorti cinq ans plus tard avec un diplôme de détective, malgré sa préférence pour le terme « d'enquêteur ». Il s'était installé dans un coin riche de Tokyo, et ce fut sa première enquête pour Jun'ichiro Koisumi, premier ministre du Japon, qui lui apporta la fortune… Il s'était ensuite fait connaître par plusieurs affaires plus complexes les unes que les autres et avait bâti son empire financier de cette façon.

Depuis, il continuait d'exercer son métier, avec toujours autant de passion et de rigueur. Il s'était offert deux restaurants et un bar de nuit… Il avait prit goût au luxe, mais essayait de rester comme avant. Ainsi, il fréquentait encore ses amis d'enfance, tels Shikamaru, Kiba, Ino et nombre d'autres, mais à présent, c'était lui qui invitait, et non les autres, contrairement au temps où ils étaient jeunes.

Cette affaire d'enlèvements au USA l'intriguait au plus haut point, et il avait souhaité se rendre au plus vite sur les lieux. Il possédait une villa en Floride et comptait s'y rendre pour se reposer quelques peu avant d'aller proposer son aide au FBI américain. Son avion partait l'après-midi même pour Saint Petersburg (2), puis il demeurerait une semaine là-bas,

Il repensait sans cesse à cette série d'enlèvements… Il avait eu des précisions, et les personnes enlevées étaient souvent enlevées lors de petites réunions, jamais avec plus de dix personnes. Jamais une personne seule avait été enlevée. Et aucune de ces personnes avaient un point commun… C'était à n'y rien comprendre, on dirait que ces personnes étaient choisies au hasard ! Et depuis un mois, une autre sorte d'enlèvements avaient lieu, des enlèvements de personnes seules, scientifiques ou chercheurs pour la plupart… Mais leur enlèvement était plus étrange, souvent, quelques jours après, des proches de ces personnes disparaissaient elles aussi, et il ne pouvait s'agir de coïncidence. Quelle histoire étrange…

"Monsieur ?

-Qu'y a-t-il ? répondit Naruto, agacé d'être ainsi dérangé pendant qu'il réfléchissait.

-Je vous prie de m'excuser, mais le téléphone a sonné, et…

-Je vous avais dit de dire que j'étais absent !

-Oui, monsieur, mais…

-Mais ?

-Il s'agit du Ministre de l'intérieur Américain, monsieur.

-Bien, apportez le téléphone puis disposez."

Le téléphone lui fut apporté, et il porta le combiné à son oreille.

"Uzumaki Naruto.

-Hatake Kakashi. Bien le bonjour, monsieur, dit l'interlocuteur en anglais. Je suis Ministre de l'intérieur américain. J'espère ne pas vous déranger.

-Non, pas le moins du monde. Que me vaut cet honneur ?

-Eh bien… Vous êtes certainement au courant de la… tragédie… qui sévit en ce moment même et ce depuis quelques mois aux Etats-Unis. Ces enlèvements par centaines…

-Oui.

-Eh bien… Nous manquons d'effectifs dans nos rangs. Effectivement, tous nos enquêteurs sont sur cette affaire. Mais nous ne trouvons toujours pas quel est le motif de tout ça, et qui ordonne ces enlèvements."

Naruto s'étira silencieusement dans son fauteuil, et un chat d'une corpulence qui aurait fait honte à un chien monta lentement mais gracieusement sur le fauteuil. Naruto posa sa main sur son dos et commença à le caresser, tandis que l'imposant félin ronronnait de plaisir.

"Et ?

-Et nous appelons tous les meilleurs enquêteurs pour venir enquêter chez nous… Je vous ai appelé en personne, votre renommée est internationale…

-N'en faites pas trop, coupa Naruto, gêné. Je n'ai résolu des affaires qu'au Japon et quelques-unes en Italie, quand je séjournais là-bas.

-Quelle modestie pour un génie… Quoi qu'il en soit, vous êtes un des meilleurs, et vous êtes _invité_ à rejoindre nos rangs.

-Eh bien, c'est avec plaisir… J'avais déjà prévu d'aller aux Etats-Unis pour regarder cette affaire, mais je vais un peu mieux me préparer maintenant qu'on m'y invite. Dans dix jours, ça vous convient ?

-Parfait, nous n'aurions pu espérer mieux. Mon chauffeur personnel vous attendra, il vous reconnaîtra.

-Bien. Je vous verrais dans dix jours alors.

-Oui."

La communication se coupa. La situation était bien plus tendue qu'il ne l'imaginait aux USA pour recourir à de tels moyens. Naruto appela son Intendant :

"Mr Hyuuga !

-Oui, maître ?

-Vous garderez la villa à partir d'aujourd'hui et ce jusqu'à mon retour. Veillez à ce que tout se passe dans l'ordre.

-Dois-je préparer votre retour ?

-Vous le préparerez quand je vous appellerais. Mais ne vous attendez pas à un appel dans les jours prochains…"

* * *

"On frappe à la porte ! Va ouvrir, Kiba !

-J'y vais, répondit l'intéressé."

Kiba alla ouvrir et fut étonné de voir son meilleur ami, Gaara, se tenir sur le seuil de la porte, courbé sous la pluie ambiante de vingt-deux heures. Il faisait presque nuit, et il faisait froid malgré l'été.

"Excuse-moi de te déranger…

-Entre, t'en fais pas. Oh, mais tu saignes ?"

En effet, Le jeune homme avait une plaie sur le côté gauche de son visage, partant de la base de ses cheveux rouges jusqu'au bord de la bouche. Kiba s'écarta pour laisser entrer son ami dans son pavillon. Il était trempé, et son ami le mena jusqu'à la salle de bains. Il assit son ami sur le bord de la baignoire.

"Je salis partout, là… commença le blessé.

-T'en fais pas, c'est pas grave.

-C'est qui ? fit la mère de Kiba depuis la cuisine.

-C'est Gaara ! Tu peux venir, maman ?"

La mère arriva, et eu une expression choquée en voyant l'ami de son fils avec cette plaie à la tête. La famille Inuzuka connaissait Gaara depuis qu'il était en primaire. Il s'était lié d'amitié avec le jeune Inuzuka, alors qu'il était tout seul à l'école… Il était d'une taciturnité hors du commun, mais grâce à Kiba, il avait pu un peu plus s'ouvrir d'esprit. Depuis, ces deux là étaient inséparables. Même aujourd'hui, en terminale, à dix-huit ans.

"Comment t'es-tu fais ça ? demanda Yuka, la mère de Kiba. Tes parents savent que tu es ici ?

-Attends, maman ! se plaignit son fils. On le soigne d'abord !

-Oui, tu as raison…

-Merci… murmura Gaara.

-Je vais te chercher des vêtements propres et secs, dit Yuka. Tu vas passer la nuit ici, tu ne vas pas rentrer à cette heure !" finit-elle en sortant de la salle de bain.

En silence, Kiba banda le visage de son ami après lui avoir passé le la pommade. C'était une grande plaie mais peu profonde, elle allait cicatriser en peu de temps.

"Ce n'est pas une vilaine plaie, tu la verras plus d'ici deux ou trois mois.

-Merci…

-Tiens, voilà des vêtements, Gaara ! dit Yuka en posant des habits de Kiba sur un tabouret avant de refermer la porte.

-Merci…

-Tu sais dire que ça, toi, « merci » ! ironisa le jeune Kiba tandis qu'il rangeait la pommade dans une armoire à glaces.

-Que veux-tu que je dise d'autre", répondit faiblement son ami en souriant.

Il se déshabilla et mit lentement les vêtements apportés par la mère de Kiba. Ce dernier se rendit compte seulement à ce moment que Gaara avait l'air exténué : il avait des cernes et avait en permanence les yeux mis-clos, se tenait courbé et se mouvait lentement. Pourtant, c'était le début des grandes vacances, et il aurait dû récupérer du sommeil.

Les cours étaient finis depuis deux semaines déjà. Une semaine plus tôt que prévue parce que les collèges, lycées et autres universités avaient été jugées en trop grand danger pour rester ouvertes. A cause des enlèvements : deux enlèvements avaient déjà touché des collèges des Etats-Unis. Dans les banlieues de New-York, les banlieues si étendues formées d'une multitude de pavillons identiques (3), il se produisait fréquemment des enlèvements dans les familles.

* * *

"Allez, dis-nous tout, encouragea Kiba.

-Bien… En fait, ce sont mes parents…

-Tes parents qui t'ont fait cette plaie ? coupa Yuka, surprise.

-Oui… L'entreprise de mon père a signé un grand contrat cet après-midi même, et ce soir, il est allé fêter ça avec ses collègues dans un restaurant… Ils ont bu de l'alcool, et… mon père est rentré saoul, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, il s'est énervé contre moi…"

Gaara était assis dans un fauteuil, dans le salon de la famille Inuzuka. Yuka l'écoutait, assise sur le canapé et Kiba sur un autre fauteuil. Gaara baissa la tête, et fut secoué de quelques sanglots.

"Allez, Gaara, fit Kiba. Tu sais, il était saoul, il n'a sûrement pas comprit ce qu'il faisait…

-Oui, il se rendra compte demain…

-Ce n'est pas fini… fit Gaara, coupé par un sanglot. Il releva la tête, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il continua : Il s'est énervé, et… Et il m'a giflé. J'ai voulu retourner dans ma chambre, mais il m'a crié de… de quitter sa maison. Que je n'étais pas son fils. Il m'a adopté…Il a prit un couteau pour me menacer, pour me faire sortir, mais je n'ai pas cru qu'il me frapperait… Je suis parti…"

Un silence s'installa sur la salle, brisé seulement par les sanglots de Gaara. Kiba et Yuka ne connaissaient pas sa famille, ils savaient juste que Gaara vivait seul avec son père depuis la mort de sa mère, alors qu'il avait deux ans. Kiba avait aperçu une seule fois le père de son ami, et maintenant qu'il y repensait, il se rappelait qu'ils n'avaient pas du tout le même visage. La mère de Kiba dit :

"Bon, nous allons t'accueillir dans notre famille le temps de se remettre, puis nous irons porter plainte au commissariat. De toute façon, tu es majeur, maintenant. Tu peux rester chez nous autant que tu voudras. Je vais juste en parler à mon mari, ce soir. Mais ne t'en fais pas, Masahiko sera certainement d'accord.

-Merci… Vous êtes vraiment sympas.

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse faire !" répondit Kiba.

Prit d'un impulsion, il se leva et serra Gaara dans ses bras. Ce dernier arrêta ses sanglots, et sourit intérieurement. Ce contact si chaleureux lui remonta un peu le moral. Il avait un ami. Un très bon ami.

* * *

La Maison Blanche. Le siège de la puissance américaine. Dans un sous sol très réservé, se trouve une pièce. Une pièce dans laquelle se trouve une table en demi cercle, autour de laquelle quelques chaises traînent sur le sol de carrelage aux motifs bleus. Sur les murs, du papier peint sombre sans motif couvre les murs de béton. Devant la partie plate de la table, solidement fixé au mur, trône un très large écran à plasma, plat.

C'est dans cette pièce qu'Orochimaru tenait réunion. Il y participait plusieurs personnes : Le chef du département de recherche scientifique, Mr Kabuto. Il remontait sans arrêt ses lunettes rondes avec son majeur sur ses yeux intelligents et sombres. Etait aussi présent Mr Jiraya, un homme d'âge mûr, avec de longs cheveux blancs, un physique imposant et deux petits yeux scrutateurs, lesquels se posaient souvent sur l'abondante poitrine de la quatrième personne. Cette dernière était une femme d'une trentaine d'années, cheveux blonds et yeux noisettes, un curieux tatouage sur le front : un petit losange violet. Elle se nommait Mme Tsunade, et était directrice des Opérations Spéciales (OS). L'homme, quant à lui, était Ministre des armées, de la défense et de l'espionnage.

Sur l'écran de plasma tremblotait légèrement l'image d'une femme relativement jeune, dotée de cheveux rouges et d'un regard sombre et dur. Elle se nommait Tayuya, et était Directrice en chef des Opérations Spéciales sur le Terrain (OST).

Orochimaru déclara en s'asseyant à une chaise autour de la table, autour de laquelle tous les membres étaient assis, que la réunion était ouverte.

"Mlle Tsunade, commença-t-il. Nous commencerons pas vous. Les enlèvements se déroulent-ils de la façon prévue ?

-Cette dernière répondit en passant la main dans ses cheveux d'un air décontracté :

-Parfaitement, Monsieur. L'opération d'enlèvement est un succès. Une bonne quinzaine de personnes sont enlevées chaque jour.

-Les enquêteurs ?

-Sur une mauvaise voie, poursuivit la jeune blonde. En grande partie grâce à vous, Monsieur de Premier Ministre. Les triades chinoises, quelle idée ! Ils s'enfoncent de plus en plus là dedans. Malgré tout, ils vont certainement rapidement s'apercevoir que ce n'est pas vers là qu'il faut chercher.

-Nous trouverons autre chose. Et puis, vous pourriez en faire enlever certains. Ils pourraient servir à alimenter la base Martienne.

-Ca ferait d'une pierre deux coups… intelligent…

-Bien, passons à vous, Mr Kabuto. Du nouveau sur l'extraction du Chakra ?"

Le jeune scientifique remonta ses lunettes à l'aide de son majeur, et s'éclaircit la voix. Soudain, un léger grésillement se fit entendre. Tsunade demanda ce qu'il se passait, et tout le monde regarda l'écran à plasma. Il était gris. Le premier Ministre ne répondit pas, et sortit d'une poche intérieure à son costume une minuscule télécommande qui ne comportait qu'un seul bouton. Il appuya dessus, et soudain, le grésillement s'arrêta. L'image de Tayuya revint peu après.

"Ne vous en faites pas, c'est courant. C'est un duplex depuis Mars, il est donc normal qu'il y ait quelques problèmes. Revenons au Chakra, Mr Kabuto.

-Oui, monsieur. Nous avions découvert que le Chakra ne s'extrayait que par la mort d'une personne, mais mon équipe et moi même venons de découvrir que la quantité de Chakra extraite dépend de la façon dont la personne est tuée. Ainsi, si la personne meurt noyée, elle déversera une quantité de Chakra environ 1,3 fois plus grande que décapitée, comme nous le faisons maintenant."

Mlle Tsunade s'éclaircit la gorge, demandant la parole. Mr Orochimaru lui donna, et elle commença à parler :

"Pardonnez moi, mais… Quel est le rôle du Chakra dans l'opération Mars ?"

Orochimaru, surpris, demanda :

"On ne vous en a pas informé ? Bien, reprenons depuis le début.

-Oui, merci. J'ai du mal à suivre, dit la jeune directrice des OS.

-En réalité, j'ai eu une idée formidable. Comme beaucoup de gens avant moi, je veux conquérir le monde. Régner dessus en maître. Et j'ai eu une idée formidable. Pourquoi ne pas entraîner une armée, et construire des armes, ainsi que des machines de guerre sur une autre planète ?"

Jiraya, qui n'avais pas encore parlé, prit la parole de sa voix profonde :

"En effet… Une idée de génie.

-Merci bien. Mais il y avait deux problèmes : Le premier est qu'aucune des planètes « proches » n'est respirable. Alors nous avons décidé d'y bâtir une base Martienne. En réalité, c'est un énorme bâtiment, qui couvre un dixième de la surface de Mars. Je vous laisse imaginer, une fois et demie la superficie des Etats-Unis !!! Et en un seul bâtiment.

-Incroyable… commenta Kabuto.

-Oui. Le second problème est qu'il ne faut pas que les autres continents, en particulier l'Europe, ne s'aperçoivent de ma présence de cette base Martienne."

Le premier Ministre prit son verre d'eau et en but une gorgée, puis une autre. Il reposa son verre et sembla pensif.

"Et ? dit Tsunade, hésitante.

-Ca nous a posé bien des problèmes. C'est là que le Chakra intervient. Mars a toujours une face cachée de la Terre, évidemment. Mais cette face n'est jamais la même, puisque Mars tourne. Alors nous avons décidé de trouver un moyen de faire voler la base Martienne. Elle tourne dans le sens inverse de Mars. Enfin, en réalité, elle ne bouge pas, elle est en lévitation, et c'est Mars qui tourne sous elle. Ainsi, elle reste toujours dans la face cachée de Mars en rapport avec la Terre.

-Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec le Chakra.

-J'y viens. Pour faire voler cette base… il faut énormément d'énergie. La seule source d'énergie que nous pouvons transporter de cette manière est le Chakra.

-Bien, je comprends.

-Maintenant, à vous, Mr Jiraya. Vous êtes, entre autres, ministre de l'espionnage. Avez-vous découvert si d'autres ministres ont des doutes ?"

Avant de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit, l'intéressé fut prit par une impressionnante toux, qu'on dût calmer à grands coups dans le dos, et lorsqu'il eût fini, il but une longue tirade d'eau.

"Pardonnez moi, ça m'arrive souvent ces derniers temps. Bien. Le ministre de l'économie pense que vous tenez un certain rôle dans l'affaire des enlèvements. Nous allons le faire taire très vite, il pourra servir d'Ame à Chakra. (4)

-Et les autres pays ?

-Pas d'inquiétude, aucun n'a remarqué la base. Et ils n'ont aucune idée sur ce qui est des enlèvements.

-Excellent. Mlle Tayuya, nous finirons par vous. Sur Mars, tout se passe-t-il comme prévu ?"

Le groupe attendit quelques instants que l'image retransmette les données sur Mars, puis que Tayuya réponde. Un duplex entre deux planètes prend un certain décalage.

"Exactement comme prévu, monsieur… J'ai envoyé un rapport complet de la semaine sur votre ordinateur personnel, il y a quelques heures. Au dernier recensement, la semaine dernière, il y avait cinq cent cinquante Ames à Chakra. Les armes sont en constante progression, et nous faisons d'étonnants progrès, en grande partie concernant les armes à laser. Notre armée de Robots s'étend à vue d'œil.

-Parfait. Bien, je crois que tout a été dit. Vous pouvez disposer."

Tous les membres se levèrent et sortirent de la pièce. L'image de Tayuya quitta l'écran, et l'écran s'éteignit. Orochimaru sortit en dernier de la pièce sombre, et regagna son bureau de la Maison Blanche.

* * *

(1) Environ 640 €.

(2) Saint Petersbourg est en Russie, je sais. Mais il existe un Saint Petersburg en Floride, plus petit cependant.

(3) Je ne parle pas de banlieues avec des hauts immeubles, non. Ce sont les centaines de pavillons identiques, d'un étage maximum, qui s'étendent à perte de vue.

(4) Le nom que je donne aux personnes sacrifiées pour leur Chakra. Ca va plus vite.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Et voici le second chapitre. J'espère que ça vous plait :)

* * *

"Où se trouvent nos cibles ?

-Quartier vingt-quatre, maison douze.

-Combien ?

-Trois. Un père, un jeune homme et une mère.

-Ca on s'en fout.

-On fait quoi s'il y a plus de cibles ?

-On prend."

Lentement, le groupe de ravisseurs s'approcha lentement du numéro douze, en silence, dans la nuit. Seul leurs pas sur le goudron brisait le silence ambiant. Le groupe n'avait pas besoin de lampe torche, la lune éclairait suffisamment l'avenue… La pluie battante s'était arrêtée d'un coup, cas fréquent dans les quartiers Sud de banlieues de Washington. Le ciel s'était entièrement débarrassé de ses lourds nuages gris pour laisser une atmosphère fraîche. Pas le moindre vent ne faisait frémir les feuilles de rares arbres des pavillons de banlieue. Tout était immobile, excepté ce petit groupe de personnes, toutes de noir vêtues.

Ils s'approchèrent de la maison douze qui ne se distinguait des autres pavillons uniquement par le petit nombre indiqué sur une plaquette de métal suspendue au dessus de l'entrée et un cyprès poussant dans le petit jardon.

Un grand homme Noir se détacha du groupe pour s'avancer vers la porte, il semblait être le Chef de cette équipe. Il introduisit une sorte de pétard étrange et noir dans la serrure, et l'alluma. Le petit objet n'explosa pas mais émit un petit sifflement et une fumée toxique s'en échappa. Puis le grand Noir poussa la porte et entra, suivi de près par ses coéquipiers.

* * *

_Kiba était assis dans son fauteuil et écoutait le triste récit de Gaara. Son père l'avait frappé, puis il avait voulu le tuer à coup de batte de base-ball mais une sorte de tornade rasa sa maison. Il était venu se réfugier ici… Kiba voulut calmer les sanglots de son ami mais ce dernier pleura de plus en plus fort, et avoua qu'il était venu ici en toute liberté et qu'il désirait ardemment… Il ne finit pas son explication et regarda Kiba ave des yeux horrifiés, puis tout sembla se fissurer, et dans un bruit de verre brisé, l'image de Gaara s'écroula en divers fragments au sol._

Kiba se réveilla instantanément. Quelqu'un qui aurait été dans la même pièce que lui n'aurait pas dit qu'il s'était réveillé. Il avait simplement ouvert les yeux. Des yeux paniqués. Sans savoir pourquoi, le bruit de verre brisé résonnait encore dans son esprit. Il essaya de se reprendre, de se réveiller complètement, il se souvint qu'il partageait son lit avec son jeune ami, car les Inuzuka n'avaient pas de chambre d'amis, et car Gaara n'avait pas réellement souhaité dormir dans le lit du père de famille, et comme Kiba avait un lit deux places… Ce dernier (Kiba, pas le lit…) se rendit seulement compte à ce moment de la position de son ami : Il était courbé, vers lui, une main sur sa poitrine et une qui passait soutenait son cou.

Kiba essaya de ne pas trop bouger pour ne pas réveiller son ami, mais celui-ci ouvrit lentement les yeux…

"Que… Qu'est ce…" murmura-t-il.

Il se rendit compte dans quelle position il se trouvait et sembla confus lorsqu'il retira ses mains du corps de son ami – qui ne semblait outre mesure pas si gêné que ça… Embarrassé, Gaara dit, en remerciant l'obscurité de cacher son visage rougissant :

"Je suis désolé…

-C'est pas grave, fit Kiba, amusé.

-Pourquoi tu t'es réveillé ?

-J'ai… cru entendre un verre qu'on casse…

-T'as dû rêver…

-Oui, tu as sûrement…"

Il s'interrompit brusquement en entendant voix du rez-de-chaussée. Quelqu'un s'était infiltré dans la maison. Comment, Kiba ne le savait pas, car il fermait lui-même tous les soirs le verrou des deux seules portes d'entrée. Mais il y avait quelqu'un : Il n'entendait pas leurs paroles, car les personnes parlaient à voix basse, mais il devait y avoir au bas mot une demie-dizaine d'hommes. (1)

"On dirait que tu n'as pas rêvé…

-Oui… Je vais aller voir !

-Non ! fit Gaara. Imagine que ce soient… les ravisseurs ! Oui, c'est certainement eux ! Ceux qui organisent ces enlèvements !

-Ne t'en fais, pas je serais prudent, je prends une arme, mon Boken (2) !

-Je viens avec toi, alors !"

* * *

"Crétin !" fit le Grand Noir à voix basse en assénant une tape silencieuse sur le crâne rasé d'un de ses coéquipiers.

Il était passé trop près d'une table massive dans la cuisine, et avait fait tomber un verre qui traînait là, qui s'était bruyamment brisé sur le carrelage.

"Je… Je suis désolé. J'ai pas fait exprès.

-On s'en doute ! Crétin… Bon, c'est bon, on dirait que personne t'as entendu, t'as de la chance."

Le chef portait une petite lampe torche qui éclairait d'une lumière bleutée dans une main, et une matraque de cuir noir dans l'autre, et il avançait avec précautions. Il fit un léger signe vers l'escalier, pour indiquer l'endroit où il iraient chercher les cibles. A l'étage. Il s'engagea le premier dans l'escalier de bois, très lentement. Poser un pied sur la marche, tout près du mur sinon elle risque de craquer, et transférer lentement le poids d'un pied à l'autre. Puis, monter l'autre pied à cette même marche. Et continuer, lentement, soulever un pied, le poser sur la marche supérieure… Arrivé à la quatrième marche, le Chef fit un petit signe de main sans se retourner, qui signifiait que quelqu'un d'autre pouvait le suivre. Le jeune homme chauve, certainement pour réparer son erreur, se faufila dans le sillage du Grand Noir.

Soudain, le Chef crut entendre un craquement léger venant d'en haut. Il s'arrêta, et tout le monde retint son souffle. On n'entendait rien, tout était silencieux… A part une respiration lente et profonde, venant certainement d'une chambre. Le Grand Noir leva sa lampe pour éclairer scrupuleusement le haut de l'escalier, autour, malgré son angle de vision réduit sur les côtés de l'escalier. Il reprit sa lente ascension, leva son pied droit, lorsque tout à coup, une lumière blanche aveuglante surgit en face de lui et lui éclaira le visage. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent, et son unique pied resté en contact avec les escaliers recula un peu. Juste un peu… sur le rebord de la marche. Il bascula en arrière, en entraînant son subordonné qui se trouvait derrière lui dans sa chute.

Soudain, tout s'accéléra. Gaara, qui portait la lampe halogène qui avait aveuglé le chef des intrus, cria à l'intention de la mère de Kiba :

"Madame ! Réveillez-vous !!!"

Le Chef avait eu de la chance dans sa chute, il avait été sauvé par le corps de son coéquipier sous lui… Ce dernier avait malheureusement pour lui eu moins de chance : son crâne rasé avait violemment cogné contre le carrelage accompagné d'un effroyable craquement, et du sang s'échappait d'une fêlure. Personne ne doutait de son sort.

Le Chef, en se relevant, cria :

"On passe au Plan B ! Ils nous ont repéré, on s'en fout du bruit maintenant !"

Gaara et Kiba – qui avait son Boken en main – s'élancèrent dans les escaliers, Gaara portant toujours la lampe halogène. Le Chef, toujours aveuglé par la lumière de la lampe, courut dans un couloir attenant, mais n'y voyant rien se prit les pieds dans un gros tapis et s'étala lamentablement au sol. Kiba se précipita vers lui et lui asséna un coup de Boken dans les côtes, et voyant que ça ne suffisait pas, un grand coup de pied dans la tête. Malheureusement, son adversaire avait la tête dure, et le coup ne l'avait même pas étourdi. Il attrapa les pieds de Kiba, qui se débattait à coups de Boken. Le couloir étant trop étroit, Gaara ne pouvait pas non plus le frapper et se contentait d'éclairer son visage.

Malgré tous leurs efforts, les deux amis n'avaient pas vu les quatre autres complices du Chef, et ces derniers n'eurent aucun mal à maîtriser les deux jeunes hommes.

--------------------------

Un quart d'heure plus tard à peine, Kiba, Gaara et Yuka étaient assis sur le carrelage de la cuisine, attachés dans le dos. La mère de Kiba avait été simplement cueillie alors qu'elle sortait de sa porte, se demandant pourquoi on avait crié et quels étaient ces bruits.

"Où est l'adulte ? demanda le Grand Noir.

-Va te faire foutre.

-Fais très attention à tes paroles, petit merdeux, sinon je défonce ta mère à coups de latte.

-…

-Alors, où est père ?

-Dans ton cul, cherche bien.

-Tu vas voir… fit le Chef, en s'approchant de Yuka.

-Non, ça va, céda Kiba. Mon père est au boulot. Il travaille de nuit.

-Ah ben voilà, tu vois quand tu coopère, c'est plus simple ! Et c'est qui cet autre gamin ?

-Un pote.

-Bon, on va s'en contenter, dit-il à l'intention de ses coéquipiers. De toute façon, on avait prévu trois personnes. Emmenez-les, et évacuez aussi le corps d'Okimoto."

* * *

Naruto était allongé dans son fauteuil flottant de sa piscine privée, dans sa villa de Saint Peterburg en Floride. Il était arrivé cinq jours plus tôt, et passait des vacances comme on pouvait les souhaiter, alternant sa piscine personnelle où régnait le calme et la sérénité et l'eau claire et chaude du Golfe du Mexique dans laquelle des centaines de gens se baignaient du matin au soir. Puis, après l'après-midi chaude passée dans l'eau, il s'installait dans un petit bar sympathique qu'il avait remarqué l'année précédente, lors de son dernier passage en Floride.

Plusieurs jeunes femmes avaient déjà essayé de le séduire, mais à chaque fois ça avait été des grandes poupées Barbie, siliconées à exploser et la peau si lisse qu'on aurait dit du plastique. Naruto avait beaucoup changé depuis sa jeunesse, il y a dix ans il aurait accepté immédiatement les avances de ces jeunes bimbos (même s'il n'en aurait pas eu l'âge), mais à présent elles ne l'intéressait plus… Cela faisait des années entière que Naruto n'avait pas rencontré une femme à son goût… Il s'était alors tourné vers les hommes, mais le choix dans ce cas était très restreint, tous les beaux gars étaient pris par… des femmes. Sauf un soir, dans ce bar, un jeune homme très mignon avait sympathisé avec lui et lui avait fait comprendre… bien choses. Naruto aurait volontiers accepté, si seulement ce jeune homme était majeur ! Il avait près de 6 ans de moins que lui… (3)

Naruto trouvait la Floride beaucoup moins agitée qu'à son dernier passage. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion sur la cause de tout ça, ces enlèvements effrayaient tout le monde aux Etats-Unis, surtout le Sud qui était, à ce que les rumeurs racontaient, le plus touché par ces terribles enlèvements. Malgré ça, il y avait un certain nombre de personnes bravant les ravisseurs pour faire du tourisme, bronzer ou se baigner dans les eaux claires et douces du Golfe du Mexique.

Littéralement vautré dans son fauteuil, Naruto repassait déjà dans son esprit chaque élément de son enquête. Il trouvait étrange que malgré ces actes terroristes – on pouvait appeler ces enlèvements de cette façon – la surveillance n'ait pas été augmentée dans les aéroports pour les vols en destination des Etats-Unis. Les prix avaient même baissé, comme pour inciter les touristes à s'y rendre. De plus, les pistes lancées par le Premier Ministre étaient absurdes : les triades chinoises ! C'était ridicule… Mais Naruto savait que les enquêteurs américains suivraient aveuglément les conseils et les propositions de leur Premier Ministre, si fous soient-ils.

Naruto se dit qu'il avait assez réfléchi là dessus, et qu'il était en vacances. Au diable les mystères de l'enquête, il devait se détendre… Il devait se dégourdir les jambes. Il sauta de son fauteuil flottant dans l'eau, fit quelques longueurs et sortit de l'eau. Il allait traîner un peu sur le littoral.

--------------------

Une demie-heure plus tard, il traînait dans les boutiques littorales, bien sympathiques malgré les prix exorbitants. Il cherchait un petit souvenir à ramener au Japon, comme chaque année. L'année précédente il avait ramené un petit livre contenants des images étranges. Cette année, il pensait plutôt à une figurine. Il avait déjà visité nombre de boutiques lorsqu'il rentra dans une nouvelle, et une objet bien sympathique posé dans un coin sur une étagère attira son attention : une figurine plaquée or, représentant un renard à l'air féroce. Il le prix immédiatement, sans regarder le prix. Il avait toujours eu, sans savoir pourquoi, un certain faible pour les renards…

* * *

"C'est bon, je le vois. Il sort d'une boutique. Il a un objet doré à la main… Je ne distingue pas de quoi il s'agit.

-Bien.

-Grand, un physique d'athlète, cheveux or, yeux bleu, c'est bien ça ?

-Exactement. Sasuke… Fais très attention à toi. Il est très intelligent, et il prends des cours de Karaté depuis ses douze ans… Il a arrêté l'année dernière, ce qui lui fait onze années de Karaté. Il a gravi les échelons en une vitesse record, il est aujourd'hui ceinture noire second dan.

-Ca va, ça va… Je connais mon boulot… Il est fort, mais je suis le meilleur.

-Je l'espère… dans ton intérêt. Monsieur le Premier Ministre a ordonné lui-même l'assassinat de cet enquêteur. Il serait très indisposé d'un nouvel échec…

-C'est bon… La dernière fois c'était spécial.

-J'espère bien pour toi que ce ne le soit pas pour cette cible…"

Clic. Il avait raccroché. Sasuke aurait voulu se défouler mais il n'avait rien portée de main. Il referma rageusement son mobile. Quel bouffon ce Kakashi ! Ministre de l'intérieur… Mon cul ouais ! Pff… Un nouvel échec ! Elle était bonne ! Personne ne l'avait prévenu que le dernier enquêteur qu'il avait eu à supprimer était une femme ! Enfin, ce n'en était pas une, mais il y ressemblait tellement !

Sasuke s'était fait la promesse de n'avoir aucune hésitation la fois prochaine… Et il n'y en aurait pas, que ce soit un homme, une femme, une vieille ou même une gamine ! Il n'aurait pas de pitié… Enfin, c'était un homme, et Sasuke en était rassuré.

Il était debout sur la plage, à quelques dizaines de mètres de sa cible, et la regardait l'air de rien, en vérité il la scrutait attentivement. Il était en habit de plage – caleçon de bain et chemise. Simple tenue de camouflage. S'il avait voulu, il se serait présenté en combinaison noire mais dans le soleil équatorial dans lequel baignait la Floride, ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus discret. Il s'était alors contenté d'un caleçon de bain – bien trop moulant à son goût – et une chemise légère de lin blanc qu'il avait achetés dans la première boutique qui se présentait.

Cette fois, c'était un homme… Et un de ces bien prétentieux, Sasuke en était convaincu. Un nouveau riche, qui avait gagné des millions en quelques enquêtes, et qui se ramenait lui et son physique de rêve faire tomber toutes les nanas de la région à ses pieds… Mais qu'il soit riche arrangeait bien le tueur à gages, une fois sa cible tué éliminée, il irait faire un tour dans sa villa de rêve… Voler quelques babioles de riche ne lui avait pas été interdit, et puis un petit supplément sur la prime de $ 50.000 de la part du Premier Ministre ne ferait de mal à personne !

Soudain, il se rendit compte qu'il avait perdu sa cible. Il pesta contre lui-même intérieurement, et la rechercha du regard. Soudain, il se retourna, et vit… sa cible, juste devant lui, qui le regardait de ses yeux bleu profonds et rieurs, les cheveux au vent doux de Floride !!!

"Ca te dirait de passer une soirée avec moi au bar Etoiles de Nuit ?"

* * *

(1) Dans ma fic, les Inuzuka n'ont pas de chien. Ca explique pourquoi les ravisseurs ont pur s'infiltrer dans leur maison sans bruit.

(2) Un Boken est un Katana de bois qu'on utilise lors des entraînements, pour éviter de blesser son adversaire. Ca fait quand même mal, c'est assez lourd.

(3)Oui, je sais, six ans ce n'est pas grand chose, mais si Naruto a vingt-quatre ans, alors ce jeune homme en a dix-huit…

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

"Monsieur le Premier Ministre !

-Qu'y a-t-il ? J'avais pourtant demandé à ne pas être dérangé !"

Orochimaru était dans son salon personnel, quelque part dans la maison blanche. Il se tenait assis dans un lourd fauteuil de bois massif, droit, dans un coin de la pièce. De l'autre côté de la pièce, une chaîne hi-fi imitation bois diffusait de la musique classique – Haydn – à faible volume. Cinq des six murs de la salle étaient recouverts d'étagères, sur lesquels étaient rangés livres et objets de collection, dans le sixième mur était encastré un grand écran à plasma, qui, lorsque personne n'y regardait rien, diffusait une image donnant illusion d'avoir un aquarium. Le fauteuil sur lequel était assis le premier conseiller du président de la république trônait près d'une grande table de chevet faite de bois de rosier poli. Un éclairage tamisé était diffusé par des dizaines d'ampoules camouflées dans toute la pièce, donnant une impression chaleureuse et étrange. Une légère odeur d'encens pouvait s'affirmer aux fins nez.

Le Premier Ministre, chaussé de lunettes (1), portait une tasse de thé à sa bouche, avec « Le portrait de Dorian Cray » ouvert dans son autre main. Un proverbe dit que la musique adoucit les mœurs, mais à voir l'expression qu'affichait Orochimaru à cette intrusion dans son salon privé, on aurait pu douter de cette affirmation…

"C'est très important, monsieur…

-Ah oui ? Et qu'est ce qui pourrait bien être plus important que ma pause thé du dimanche ?

… Mademoiselle Tayuya est en duplex depuis Mars, monsieur… Elle m'a dit que c'était d'importance niveau A.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt, crétin !!!

-Pardonnez-moi…"

Violemment, Orochimaru posa sa tasse de thé sur la table en se levant, renversant la moitié du liquide ambré sur la table et l'autre moitié sur le sol. Il avait du même geste posé ses lunettes. Le domestique eut seulement le temps de se décaler de l'encadrement de la porte que déjà son maître se dirigeait vers le département des Opérations Spéciales. Il arriva dans la salle dans laquelle ses collègues et lui avaient tenu réunion quelques jours auparavant. les chaises et la table avaient disparu, seul un fauteuil était resté, face à l'écran de plasma. Sur la grande surface de ce dernier était affiché le même visage que la fois précédente, un peu plus pâle cependant. Tayuya regardait nerveusement la caméra qui la faisait apparaître en Duplex, à des milliers de kilomètres de là, sur Terre.

"Que se passe-t-il, Mlle ?

-Mes respects, Monsieur le Premier Ministre… J'ai demandé à vous voir pour…

-Venez-en au fait, coupa Orochimaru. (2) Pas de fioritures. Vous avez sollicité ma présence personnelle.

-Bien. En fait, nous… Nous manquons de carburant.

-Comment ?" cria Orochimaru.

La jeune femme sursauta, et le Premier Ministre blanchit à une vitesse record. D'une voix posée et calme, – peut-être trop – ce denier demanda :

"Comment ça ?

-Eh bien, certains prisonniers ont réussi à s'évader de leur cellule, malgré la surveillance triplée ces derniers temps… Une vingtaine se sont échappés !

-Seulement une vingtaine… soupira Orochimaru, soulagé. Alors ce n'est pas un réel problème ! Nous en avons plusieurs centaines…

-Ce n'est pas fini… Ils ont réussi à scier une artère principale véhiculant du Chakra… Du coup, nous ne tiendrons pas plus d'une semaine !

-Rahhh !"

Orochimaru rageait intérieurement. Jusqu'à présent, son plan avait fonctionné à merveille, tout s'encastrait si bien, il avait mit plusieurs décennies à en arriver là, et une vingtaine de personnes insignifiantes allaient tout faire rater… Non… Non, c'est impossible ! Il allait accomplir avec succès son entreprise. Il reprit rapidement ses esprits :

Votre priorité absolue est de réparer les canalisations puis de torturer les vingt évadés. Nous vous enverrons d'ici quelques jours de la marchandise supplémentaire. Cet incident passé, la sécurité devra être renforcée au maximum.

"Bien, monsieur.

-Vous…"

Orochimaru marqua une pause. Il sembla réfléchir, puis dit :

"Tu sais aussi bien que moi que j'aurais dû te renvoyer pour ça…

-Oui, père. Tu es trop aimable avec moi… Je sais que cela fait tellement longtemps que tu souhaites accomplir cette tâche, je ferais de mon mieux pour que tu n'échoues pas. Ne t'en fais pas, il n'y aura plus d'erreur.

-Bien. Mlle la Directrice en Chef des OST, je vous salue.

-De même."

La connexion fut brutalement coupée. Orochimaru retourna dans son salon, dans lequel une nouvelle tasse de thé fumante lui avait été déposée. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil, reprit son livre et but une petite gorgée de thé brûlant.

Il réfléchissait. Il se dit que c'était vraiment une situation catastrophique pour que sa fille et lui-même aient arrêté, même momentanément, de se cacher derrière leurs fonctions pour dévoiler leur lien de parenté… Ne pouvant plus être concentré, il posa son livre et sa tasse de thé et retourna dans ses bureaux, dans lesquels il allait vaquer à des affaires d'Etat.

* * *

"Pa… Pardon ?"

Sasuke ouvrait des yeux ronds sur Naruto. Que ça cible lui demandait à lui de passer une soirée dans un bar, ah ça, il ne s'y attendait pas du tout ! Naruto, quant à lui, regardait Sasuke avec attention.

"Je t'ai demandé si tu souhaitais passer une soirée avec moi dans un bar sympathique, répéta lentement Naruto comme s'il parlait à un demeuré. Ca te tente ?

-Euh, fit Sasuke Non… Enfin, si, pourquoi pas,

-Eh ben, détends-toi, c'est pas comme si j'allais te violer !

-…

-…

-Bon, pour l'instant je dois aller… prévenir quelqu'un ! fit Sasuke, se reprenant rapidement. On se retrouve à Etoiles de Nuit ce soir, vers dix heures ! Ok ?

-… Ok ! A ce soir !"

Sasuke repartit d'un pas rapide sur la plage, longeant la route. Il avait laissé Naruto seul. Ce dernier n'avait pas pu résister au physique ravageur qu'il avait aperçu au loin : deux profonds yeux sombres, une chevelure d'ébène frémissant à la douce brise de ce début d'été de Floride, un visage parfait, d'une douce blancheur, un corps proportionné à la perfection, de telle sorte qu'il semblait sculpté par un ange. Naruto n'avait pas résisté à la vue d'un être au physique si irréprochable… Pour une de ses dernières nuits qu'il passait en Floride avant longtemps, il pouvait bien se permettre ça !

--------------

En partant, Sasuke ne pensait à rien. Son esprit était embrouillé, et il ne savait que penser. Il se dirigeait vers son hôtel. Il retourna sur la route, et entra dans son hôtel – un grand hôtel discret, aux chambres individuelles sympathiques, et pas trop cher. Mais Sasuke ne 'lavait pas choisi pour le prix ou la taille des chambres, mais pour son emplacement : l'hôtel n'était pas loin de la villa de Naruto, mais pas trop près non plus pour éviter de prendre des risques inutiles.

Sasuke entra dans sa chambre, et s'allongea sur le lit. Dans un coin de la chambre se trouvait une grande armoire avec une glace, et le lit était à côté de la porte qui menait au couloir. Posée à côté, une table de chevet cirée reflétait la lumière de la lampe suspendue du plafond.

Sur son lit, le jeune tueur à la solde du gouvernement réfléchissait. Il était perdu. Il avait tout prévu, le tuer dans sa villa, le soir, avant qu'il ne sorte. Avec un fin fil de nylon très résistant. Il avait tout prévu, et voilà que… Sa propre cible lui demandait de passer une soirée dans un bar de nuit avec lui ! Mais le pire, ce n'était pas son absence de prudence, ou le fait d'avoir accepté, mais d'avoir parlé sa victime. Une des règles élémentaires d'un bon tueur, ne jamais approcher sa victime, sauf si ce n'est pour la tuer, et en aucun cas lui parler.

C'était une règle évidente : En parlant on pouvait « s'attacher ». Même si on ne voulait pas l'admettre. Et Sasuke ne voulait pas refaire une seule erreur. Il devait tuer cette nouvelle cible, sans quoi il perdrait sa crédibilité auprès du Premier Ministre. Il rageait intérieurement… Mais il réfléchit. Sur le coup, il avait accepté, parce qu'il avait pensé que ça aurait pu l'aider à le tuer. Il pouvait faire jouer ce rendez-vous en sa faveur… Finalement, se disait-il, il allait bien trouver un bon moment dans la soirée pour l'emmener dans un endroit où ils seraient seuls… Sasuke, rassemblant ses pensées, commença à élaborer un nouveau plan…

Etendu sur son lit, il sourit. Il semblerait que la chance aussi.

* * *

"Je vous ai convoqué ici pour une session spéciale de première Importance."

Orochimaru, dans la salle même dans laquelle il avait appris la mauvaise nouvelle, vers neuf heures du soir, était assis avec M. Jiraya, Mme Tsunade, et M. Kabuto, Scientifique en Chef. L'écran à plasma était allumé et affichait encore le même visage encadré de cheveux rouges, Mlle Tayuya. Elle semblait moins tendue que dans l'après-midi.

"La situation est grave.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Jiraya.

-Nous manquons de carburant sur place. Une vingtaine de prisonniers a réussi à s'échapper, et a tranché une artère principale véhiculant du Chakra en grande quantité. Ce Chakra, en plus d'être perdu, peux provoquer des maladies chez les personnes trop exposées.

-Sur ce point, coupa Tayuya, Tout est réglé. Le nettoyage a été effectué par les prisonniers eux-mêmes, puis nous les avons emmenés en salle de torture… Ils y resteront jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent.

-Je vois que vous avez été vite. Bien. Mais toujours est-il qu'il ne reste de carburant que pour une semaine.

-Neuf jours précisément, Monsieur.

-Oui. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous devons trouver une solution, d'une part pour renforcer la sécurité sur le Terrain, d'autre part pour envoyer du carburant.

-En neuf jours, ce n'est pas une mission impossible, dit M. Kabuto, mais très ardue tout de même… Il y a tous les préparatifs à faire, plus les calculs… De plus, il faudra attendre que Mars passe à la bonne position…

-Nous devons trouver un moyen coûte que coûte, sans quoi, quelqu'un pourrait apercevoir la base…

-Nous trouverons un moyen, dit M. Kabuto. Mes scientifiques et moi allons nous y mettre dès ce soir.

-Parfait. La séance est terminée. Je vous tiendrais au courant par une nouvelle convocation. Vous pouvez disposer."

* * *

Kiba se réveilla dans le noir. La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit était la question : « pourquoi j'ai aussi mal au dos que si on m'avait traîné comme un sac à patates ? », la seconde fut, immédiatement après : « Où je suis ? ».

Il était attaché les mains dans le dos, et les pieds aussi, et était allongé sur une sorte de moquette épaisse. Il faisait quasiment noir mais on pouvait sentir que l'espace était exiguë. Des secousses faisaient trembler l'endroit. Kiba se dit qu'il étaient certainement dans une sorte de camionnette. Il essaya de trouver une position plus confortable que celle dans laquelle il était – il avait des fourmis dans les bras – mais n'y parvint pas.

Il réussit à se tourner vers l'autre côté, et vit Gaara à côté de lui, et, derrière, sa mère. Ils étaient tous deux endormis, sûrement à cause de la substance étrange qu'on leur avait injecté dans les veines, dans la cuisine, juste avant qu'ils ne s'endorment… Kiba lui-même se sentait un peu pâteux. Kiba lui tournait le dos, et il ut voir sa montre. Le cadran lumineux affichait vingt et une heure et demie.

Il n'avait aucun doute sur la nature de leurs ravisseurs, c'étaient forcément les mêmes qui provoquaient ces enlèvements par centaines aux Etats-Unis en ce moment même. Kiba appréhendait quelques peu ce qui allait se passer plus tard. Dans quel but sont organisés ces enlèvements ? Qu'allait-on leur faire ? Où les menait-on ?

Le jeune brun hésita longtemps à réveiller son ami, mais il n'eut pas besoin : Il se réveilla seul, à cause d'une secousse plus brutale que les autres. Gaara, étant claustrophobe, paniqua un peu à son réveil, mais se maîtrisa et reprit son air calme habituel – quoique dans le noir, cela ne servait pas à grand chose. Il examina autour de lui, puis dit à Kiba, à voix basse :

"On est où, là ?

-Je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Ca a l'air d'être une sorte de camionnette, mais je ne sais rien d'autre. Je suis réveillé depuis une vingtaine de minutes.

-Ah, d'ailleurs, il est quelle heure ? On a dormi combien de temps ?

-Il est vingt et une heure et demie…

-Quoi ? fit Gaara.

-Oui, ça explique la faim… On n'a rien mangé depuis, eh ben… depuis vingt-quatre heures."

Soudain, Gaara sentit un mouvement derrière lui. Il se retourna non sans peine et vit que Yuka était réveillée. Elle s'apprêtait à parler d'une voix endormie, lorsque une aveuglante lumière blanche envahit la camionnette par la porte qu'on venait d'ouvrir à l'arrière, dessinant une grande silhouette noire…

* * *

L'Etoile de Nuit. Il se trouve sur le littoral, avec une vue sublime, le soir, sur les couchers de soleils. Un bar de nuit faisant aussi office de restaurant, un bar de nuit à l'ambiance chaleureuse, aux serveuses en petite tenue, et à l'atmosphère échauffée. La salle n'avait pas vraiment de forme, elle était allongée. Un long comptoir derrière lequel se trouvait tous les alcools imaginables, longeait tout un mur. Des petites tables rondes pour deux à quatre personnes étaient parsemées dans la salle, à intervalles réguliers : ni trop peu pour que tout le monde ait une place assise, ni de trop pour ne pas que ce soit étouffant. Des lampes cachées diffusaient de la lumière tamisée aux teintes ambrées dans la salle.

Dans un coin discret de la salle, Naruto et Sasuke avaient prit place. Ils avaient déjà commencé à parler et à se connaître. Sasuke se nommait Yuako (3), et avait perdu sa mère à l'âge de trois ans. Il avait grandi avec son père un peu partout dans le monde, et finalement était arrivé en Floride… Il avait été en pension et on l'avait « libéré » deux ans auparavant. Depuis, il survivait grâce à des petits boulots de-ci de-là. Naruto raconta lui aussi sa vie, mais ne parla pas de sa profession… Il préférait que ça ne se sache pas trop.

"T'as mangé ? demanda Naruto.

-Euh… Non, mais je n'ai pas très faim.

-Je vous sers quelque chose ? demanda une petite serveuse asiatique, très mignonne.

-Qu'avez-vous en champagne doux, Mlle ? demanda Naruto.

-Tenez, voici la carte."

Elle leur tendit une carte, Naruto la prit et la donna à Sasuke en disant :

"Quelque chose te tentes ?

-Eh bien… Je ne connais pas grand chose…

-Très bien, fit Naruto… On prendra une bouteille de Cristal de Roederer…

-Euh… Tu as vu les prix ?

-T'en fais pas pour ça.

-… Ok, mais à $ 650 la bouteille…

-Je vous apporte une bouteille tout de suite."

La serveuse s'éclipsa aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue, et deux minutes n'étaient pas passées qu'elle revenait avec la bouteille dans un grand récipient rempli de glaçons et deux verres à pied de cristal. Naruto paya tout de suite, et elle s'en alla, toujours accompagnée par son merveilleux sourire qui la suivait partout.

Ils commencèrent à siroter tranquillement dans leurs verres. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, de leurs premiers amours, et commençaient à bien faire connaissance. Sasuke inventait au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Naruto, quant à lui, parlait de plus en plus fort à mesure que le niveau de champagne restant dans la bouteille descendait.

Sasuke attendait le moment où ils devraient partir. En vérité, il n'avait pratiquement pas bu de champagne, mais cet abruti de Naruto n'avait rien remarqué. Il n'avait même pas fini son premier verre, alors que son compagnon blond s'en versait un cinquième.

Vers minuit, l'ambiance dans la salle s'était considérablement échauffée, et on parlait plus fort. Des secrets se révélaient, et une bagarre éclata entre deux jeunes hommes – bagarre qui ne dura pas grâce aux vigiles. Il y avait aussi quelques écarts d'autre nature, par exemple une fille qui était passée sous la table, ou carrément, un couple qui voulait commencer à copuler contre le comptoir.

"Je vais prendre l'air, dit Naruto en se levant. Tu viens ?

-Oui, volontiers. Ensuite, on va où ?

-On pourrait aller dans ma villa… fit Naruto, légèrement éméché, en le regardant d'un air entendu.

-… Bien."

Ils sortirent, et, sous la lune qui éclairait leur chemin, commencèrent à marcher sur la route menant à la villa de Naruto. Sasuke saisit sa chance. Il se dit que, s'il ne le faisait pas maintenant, il risquait de trop s'attacher à Naruto. Non. Pas Naruto. Sa cible. Elle n'avait pas de nom. Ce n'était qu'une personne.

Il avait toujours été homosexuel mais n'avait jamais eu de rapports avec un homme, il n'en avait même jamais embrassé. Il n'éprouvait aucune attirance envers sa cible, mais il devait s'y résoudre. Il s'arrêta, et Naruto, se retournant vers lui, demanda :

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Embrasse-moi…

-Euh… fit Naruto, embarrassé. On a fait connaissance, mais… Ce n'est pas … Un peu rapide… ?

-Non… fit Sasuke d'un air sensuel, fermant presque les yeux. Je te veux…"

Il s'approcha de sa cible, et avec sa main gauche, la prit par la nuque, tendrement. Ils s'approchèrent, et leurs lèvres furent en contact. Sasuke se surprit à commencer à aimer ça, et Naruto reçut comme un coup d'électricité. Ce baiser lui sonnait étrangement… Soudain, il ressentit une vive douleur au ventre. Sasuke avait arrêté de l'embrasser, et, de ses deux mains, enfonçait une sorte de long couteau dans le ventre de Naruto…

* * *

(1) Vous voyez Orochimaru avec des lunettes ? (des lunettes en demie lune, comme Dumbledore .)

(2) Sachant que c'est un Duplex de Mars à la Terre, il y a un grand décalage. Il est donc difficile de couper quelqu'un mais, hein, c'est écrit, je n'y peux rien moi

(3) Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris [les boulets quoi non je plaisante , c'est ce qu'il raconte à Naruto, vu qu'il ne doit pas connaître son identité.

* * *


	4. Chapitre 4

… Je viens de remarquer une chose, mais… J'ai l'impression de beaucoup parler d'alcool dans mes fics, ils sont toujours en train de boire ! Vous avez pas remarqué ?

Allez, bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Lorsqu'ils s'habituèrent à la forte lumière du dehors, Kiba et Gaara virent que la silhouette qui se tenait devant la porte n'était autre que le grand Noir. D'un pas souple, il rentra dans la camionnette, la faisant tanguer. Il s'accroupit en sortant quelque chose de sa sacoche, mais Kiba ne pouvait voir de quoi il s'agissait, car il était attaché et son champ visuel était réduit. Il comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une seringue lorsqu'il sentit, au creux de son coude, une vive douleur. La drogue injectée était certainement plus douce car les trois prisonniers ne s'étaient pas endormis.

Après son forfait accompli, le grand Noir s'en alla, laissant les trois « otages » seuls. Après plusieurs minutes d'attente, Kiba commença à se sentir nauséeux, certainement les effets de la drogue. Il eut mal à la tête, de plus, il n'avait pas mangé depuis plus de trente heures, et la faim tiraillait son estomac douloureux. Son esprit s'embrouillait peu à peu, les sons que ses tympans percevaient n'étaient pas aussi clair qu'avant, et il voyait flou.

Il entendit soudain de lointaines voix parler de corps, de Chakra, de fusées et de chargement. Il sentit deux puissants bras le soulever sans ménagement, et il comprit qu'on les transportait quelque part. Il fut aveuglé de lumière lorsqu'il sortit, puis, s'habituant rapidement, distingua vaguement des bâtiments gris et bas, qui les entourait de toute part, et un sol de graviers qui crissait sous les pas de leurs ravisseurs.

On les transporta avec moins de précaution que des sacs de pomme de terre, et lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans un des quatre bâtiments qui bordaient cette cour sinistre, Gaara se cogna la tête contre un mur.

L'intérieur du bâtiment était sobre et sombre : un grand couloir au sol et aux murs de béton, et des ampoules nues trop espacées et trop peu nombreuses qui tenaient d'un simple fil au plafond, diffusant une faible lueur blanchâtre. De chaque côté du couloir, des portes de métal gris s'alignaient, et les gardes s'arrêtèrent devant l'une d'elles. Il inséra la clef dans la fente, un cliquetis bruyant dans le silence du couloir se fit entendre. Les quelques gardes qui gardaient çà et là les cellules tournèrent la tête, et reprirent leur occupation.

Les gardes jetèrent les trois prisonniers sur des paillasses, et sans un mot ni un regard, ressortirent. A nouveau, le cliquetis se fit entendre, certifiant aux prisonniers que les gardes n'avaient pas oublié de fermer la porte.

Yuka dormait avant même que les gardes ne sortent. Elle devait être épuisée par tous ces évènements incompréhensibles qui s'enchaînaient de cette manière. Kiba et son ami, quant à eux, regardèrent la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, après avoir un peu retrouvé leur esprit.

C'était une pièce de six mètres sur quatre environ. Elle était pauvrement meublée : D'un côté étaient posées sur le sol six paillasses de paille tressée, dans un coin opposé, un paravent cachait des toilettes rudimentaires et un lavabo vétuste qui ne donnait que de l'eau froide, sur lequel était posé un savon rêche jaunâtre. Une ampoule similaire à celles qui éclairaient le couloir pendait du plafond, diffusant sa lumière faible dans la pièce. Du côté des paillasses, vers le haut du mur, un trou se creusait dans le béton, en guise de fenêtre, mais le soleil laissait rarement passer ses rayons par cet interstice.

Kiba regarda en direction de paillasses, et se retint de pousser un cri : Deux formes étaient allongées sur la paillasse, et l'une d'entre elles commençait à bouger. C'était deux filles, apparemment. Celle qui bougeait semblait se réveiller, et les deux jeunes hommes l'entendirent marmonner. Lorsqu'elle se retourna et s'aperçut de la présence de Gaara et son ami, elle poussa un cri aigu et alla se réfugier dans un coin, réveillant au passage l'autre fille. Cette dernière se leva aussi, et eut la même réaction que sa colocataire.

« Vous êtes qui, vous ? » demanda la blonde d'une voix qui indiquait clairement qu'elle venait de se réveiller.

Elle surpassait son amie de quelques centimètres, et ses cheveux étaient ternes et sales, ils n'avaient pas dû être lavés depuis longtemps. Deux yeux de glace rehaussaient son visage pâle et sale par endroits, deux yeux assassins. Son short court déchiré et son débardeur dans un pire état signifiaient clairement qu'elle était restée longtemps dans cette cellule.

Son amie aux cheveux roses, dans le même état que ceux de son amie, semblait très fatiguée : de grandes cernes soulignaient ses yeux mi-clos. Elle était plus chétive, mais avait une poitrine un peu plus développée, et un peu plus dévoilé par son débardeur… un peu moins sobre. Ses habits étaient déchirés çà et là, elle aussi.

« Euh… fit Kiba, d'une voix hésitante. On est désolé, on nous a emmenés ici.

- Ca réponds pas à notre question ! » fit la fille aux cheveux roses. Malgré son état, elle semblait dotée d'un tempérament sec.

« Je suis Kiba Inuzuka, là, par terre, c'est ma mère, Yuka, et lui…

- On s'en fout ! Vous faites quoi ici ?

- On en sait pas plus que vous, figurez-vous ! répliqua Gaara. On nous a traîné ici comme des chiens !

- Ah, vous avez été enlevés aussi…

- Faut croire, lança Kiba. Mais…

- Attends deux secondes, coupa Kiba. J'ai l'impression de les connaître…

- C'est possible, dit la blonde en rougissant un peu.

- Oui, on est…

- Mais oui, coupa Gaara, vous êtes les deux chanteuses du groupe super populaire en Europe, Shu-u-You !

- Exact, je suis Sakura, et elle c'est Ino. »

Soudain, ils virent Yuka bouger un peu. Elle se réveilla lentement, et se frotta les yeux. Les autres s'assirent et ils commencèrent à parler avec plus de liberté, de tout et de rien. Ils apprirent que les deux jeunes chanteuses avaient été enlevées deux semaines auparavant dans un pavillon de Floride, et, mis à part les gardes, elles n'avaient eu aucun contact depuis.

Elles expliquèrent aux trois nouveaux prisonniers le fonctionnement de la cellule et de la prison entière. La nourriture était donnée deux fois par jours, matin et soir, par une trappe taillée en bas de la porte. Souvent elles avaient tenté de d'écouter les rares conversations des gardes mais elles n'avaient jamais tiré d'information importante concernant ce qu'ils allaient faire deux, ni même la personne qui dirigeait l'opération. Elles avaient donc patiemment attendu qu'il se passe quelque chose.

Elles finirent de parler, et un silence léger s'installa. Tout le monde se mit à réfléchir, et ils s'allongèrent. Les minutes passaient lentement. Une voix douce s'éleva soudain dans la cellule, et dans le couloir. Ino commençait à chanter « Mon amour perdu », un air célèbre de leur groupe. Sakura l'accompagna, et même les gardes trouvèrent ce chant mélodieux et envoûtant…

* * *

Naruto savait que ce baiser sonnait faux. Cet être parfait avait été trop vite. On ne pouvait pas proposer un baiser si rapidement. Mais pourquoi essayer de le tuer ?

Sasuke avait encore la main sur le manche du couteau, et l'enfonçait fortement dans le ventre de celui qu'il embrassait quelques secondes à peine auparavant. Naruto, embrumé par l'alcool, ressentait cette douleur comme une douleur diffuse et lointaine. En revanche, ce geste déclencha en lui un sentiment de folie et de rage incroyable. Il envoya un crochet à son agresseur, ce qui l'envoya à terre, et le couteau tomba au sol, un peu plus loin, à côté d'une ruelle. Le jeune détective donna un grand coup de pieds que Sasuke eut du mal à parer. Ce dernier fit un tonneau pour s'éloigner, mais Naruto lui sauta dessus, et appuya de tout son poids son genou sur le cou du jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène. Ce dernier se débattit, essaya de crier, gesticula, mais Naruto n'y fit rien. Peu à peu, le corps ne bougea plus. Le corps se convulsa dans un dernier spasme, et une odeur désagréable s'en dégagea.

Naruto reprit son souffle, en se tenant le ventre. Personne n'avait vu la scène, la rue était plongée dans l'obscurité presque totale. Il prit le couteau qu'avait utilisé Sasuke, et le mit dans sa poche. Il traîna rapidement le cadavre dans une ruelle. Il regarda son ventre, et constata que la blessure était moyennement profonde. En effet, dans une poche intérieure de sa veste, il avait conservé son chéquier ainsi qu'un livret de tourisme.

Naruto rentra chez lui par les ruelles, évitant les endroits éclairés, traînant le cadavre au sol. Il entra dans son salon, et posa le cadavre à même le sol. Après avoir nettoyé, désinfecté et bandé la plaie dans la salle de bain, il alla se verser un petit verre de whisky qu'il sirota vautré dans son canapé, pour se remettre les idées en places.

_Je n'ai pas pu sentir ma force… __Rah… J'étais embrumé par l'alcool. __Bien évidemment, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première personne que je tuais, mais tout de même…_

Il se leva, prit le corps et le transporta, non sans difficulté, dans sa cave. La fraîcheur l'envahit et il fut soulagé, en ce mois d'août, il faisait chaud même la nuit.

Dans sa cave, une grande table de bois occupait un grand espace au centre. Il posa le corps dessus, et entreprit de le déshabiller pour l'examiner, essayer de voir qui il pouvait être. Il était tout blanc, pas bronzé. Très athlétique, et très musclé, il avait dû suivre un entraînement intensif pour en arriver là. Il paraissait de plus très agile. Pas assez pour échapper à la mort, en tout cas.

Naruto retourna le corps, et remarqua immédiatement quelque chose. Un tatouage, au niveau de la nuque, un peu vers la gauche. Il représentait un serpent entourant trois gouttes noires en spirale. Ce symbole était aussi présent à la base de la lame du couteau. Celui-ci n'était pas des moindres : une lame de quinze centimètres, le manche en laiton poli.

Ce serpent l'intriguait, il avait déjà vu ce symbole quelque part. Il laissa le cadavre sur la table, et monta dans son salon, se mit sur son ordinateur portable. Deux minutes lui suffirent pour trouver : ce tatouage était apparenté à une secte internationale surnommée la secte Uchiwa. Ne trouvant pas les informations nécessaires sur cette secte sur le net, il décida de se documenter lorsqu'il serait à Washington. Pour trouver le plus rapidement qu'il lui était possible, il décida de partir cinq jours plus tôt à Washington, c'est à dire le soir même.

* * *

Sur mars. La salle de repos des gardes des âmes à Chakra est une grande pièce, avec une sorte de lustre pendant du plafond, un frigo contenant bières, sodas et nourriture dans un coin, des fauteuils rembourrés tout autour d'une table basse de verre. Une douzaine de gardes étaient assise et buvaient leur boisson favorite. Le seul point négatif pour eux était l'air, qui était évidemment respirable mais qui était fabriqué artificiellement, qui donnait toujours une impression de renfermé et de non naturel.

Un grand blond debout, qui sirotait un petit verre de whisky, agita son bras en soulignant ses propos :

« Vous avez vu le peu d'Ames à Chakra qu'il nous reste à garder ? Ca risque d'être très difficile de continuer de faire tourner la Base, à ce rythme…

- Je pense que Commandant Tayuya aura tout prévu pour ne pas manquer de carburant, intervint un homme assis mangeant un sandwich.

- Aussi douée soit-elle, répliqua un troisième, elle ne peut pas créer la vie pour donner des Ames à Chakra…

- C'est vrai, et ce n'est pas elle qui irait se suicider pour nous couvrir… »

Un garde s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais tout le monde fit silence. A cette remarque, tout le monde eut un doute. Tout le monde pensa à quelque chose, et le blond qui avait parlé en premier exprima la pensée de tous :

« Elle se servira peut-être de nous… Des gardes en Ame à Chakra…

- Non… Non, elle trouvera certainement quelqu'un d'autre !

- Mais qui ? Nous sommes les seuls êtres vivants. A part les chercheurs, les mécaniciens et les réparateurs qui sont indispensables…

- Oui, et ce sont des robots qui fabriquent les armes. Des robots aussi qui sont entraînés.

- Il faut nous sortir de là. Maintenant que j'y pense, cette idée de conquérir le monde me semble vraiment malsaine…

- Mais comment tu veux faire, abruti !!! s'énerva un jeune homme qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche. Nous sommes sur Mars ! Il n'y a pas de navette retour ! On est condamné ! »

La salle entière se tut, plongée dans une profonde réflexion.

* * *

« Je suis désolé, monsieur, mais je n'ai pas l'autorisation de vous laisser entrer si vous ne me présentez pas votre carte de membre. Il faut en faire une là-bas, vous la recevrez chez vous d'ici un à trois semaines. »

Naruto était arrivé à l'aéroport trois heures auparavant, après avoir prévenu Hatake Kakashi de son arrivée prématurée. Mais il lui avait dit qu'il allait devoir attendre, car il avait sa propre enquête à mener.

Il avait rapidement trouvé un hôtel chic près de la Grande Bibliothèque Nationale de Washington, la plus grande des Etats-Unis et la cinquième plus importante du monde. Les informations collectées dans ces livres étaient considérables. Mais arrivé à l'entrée, la femme à l'accueil ne voulait pas le laisser entrer, sous prétexte qu'il n'avait pas de carte de membre.

« Nous sommes désolés, monsieur.

- Bon. C'est pour une affaire d'Etat top secrète, je n'étais pas censé vous le dire, dit-il en sortant sa carte d'inspecteur. Je veux trouver des informations concernant ces enlèvements.

- Dans ce cas… Entrez. Je vous donne une carte V.I.P. »

Dès son entrée, il fut frappé par le silence et la grandeur des choses. Il se trouvait dans une énorme salle, à un plafond illuminé de lustres, à plus de dix mètres du sol. La salle faisait plus de cinquante mètres de long sur dix de large environ, avec des étagères jusqu'en haut, et des escabeaux roulants permettaient de chercher les livres les plus inaccessibles. Au milieu de la salle, des tables et de confortables chaises servaient aux lecteurs. Au fond de la salle, de grandes fenêtres teintées, semblables à des vitraux d'église, coloraient la lumière du soleil, et donnaient à la pièce un air de XXème siècle. Dans un coin dépourvu de livre, une table ronde était dressée, où une cinquantaine d'ordinateurs tournait, Naruto se dit qu'ils servaient certainement à chercher où se trouvait le livre adéquat.

Naruto s'avança dans cet univers immense, et arrivant au bout de la salle, vit une énorme porte ouverte sur une salle similaire, et il comprit qu'en réalité, cette salle n'était qu'une infime partie de la bibliothèque.

Pour commencer ses recherches, Naruto demanda à une jeune femme en chemisier bleu (qui indiquait qu'elle travaillait dans la bibliothèque) où se trouvait la partie dédiée aux livres concernant les clans et sectes du 20ème siècle. Elle lui expliqua et Naruto trouva rapidement, en traversant cinq énormes salles tapissées de livres de toutes tailles, de toutes couleurs et de tout âge.

Il prit un escabeau pour monter à un mètre trente du sol, et chercha rapidement quelques ouvrages, qu'il trouva. Il s'assit à une table de chêne massif, sur un siège moelleux. Il prit un ouvrage, le feuilleta rapidement, et constata rapidement qu'il ne s'agissait en rien à ce qu'il recherchait, et passa à un autre ouvrage.

Une heure passa, puis deux. Il n'avait rien trouvé et il n'en était pas au tiers des ouvrages qu'il avait choisis. Soudain, dans le silence de la bibliothèque, il entendit un doux tintement. Il se retourna et vit un chariot qu'une jeune femme passait au milieu de l'allée, avec des tasses, et une grande théière fumante.

« Excusez-moi, madame, dit Naruto à voix basse pour éviter de gêner les autres lecteurs. Ce… Ces boissons sont pour les lecteurs ?

- Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, vous, répondit la jeune femme en souriant. Dans cette bibliothèque certains restent pendant des heures, voire des jours. Il y a des couchettes dans une pièce attenante, si vous voulez, et un restaurant, là-bas, ajouta-t-elle en montrant un coin. Et en effet, ces boissons sont pour les lecteurs.

- Combien pour un café ?

- Un dollar. »

Naruto paya et mit son café sur la table, sur un repose-tasse prévu à cet effet. Il s'apprêtait à continuer ses recherches lorsqu'une voix douce parvint à ses oreilles :

« Monsieur ? »

Il se retourna, et trouva face à lui une jeune femme à l'allure fine et gracieuse. Deux grands yeux noirs profonds, des cheveux d'ébène encadrant un visage pâle et délicat. La femme était vêtue d'un jean noir et d'une chemise de la même couleur, et Naruto fut troublé : ce visage lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un.

« Sans indiscrétion, sur quel sujet porte votre recherche ? »

Naruto trouva la question assez déplacée et indiscrète, et il s'apprêtait à gentiment renvoyer balader la personne lorsqu'il se souvint où il avait vu ce visage. Dans un journal.

« Eh, mais… Ne seriez vous pas Haku, par hasard ? L'enquêteur russe qui a réussi à démembrer tout un réseau de la Mafia Russe ?

- Oh… fit la jeune femme, qui était en réalité un jeune homme, en rougissant. Quel honneur d'être reconnu ainsi par l'un des plus grands détectives du Japon ! Mr… Uzumaki Naruto ?

- Oui, c'est bien ça. Asseyez-vous donc », dit Naruto à voix basse pour ne déranger personne.

Haku s'assit et expliqua la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il cherchait de la documentation sur le clan Uchiwa, et avait donc décidé de venir se documenter ici, profitant de l'invitation des Etats-Unis pour faire ses recherches dans l'un des meilleurs centres de documentation mondiaux.

On l'avait laissé rentré dès qu'il avait présenté sa carte d'enquêteur, et on lui avait donné une carte V.I.P. Lorsqu'il s'était approché de l'espace concernant les sectes, il n'avait pas trouvé les livres adéquats, et voyant Naruto assis peu loin de là, le jeune homme au visage de femme avait pensé, à juste titre, que c'était ce jeune blond qui avait prit les livres concernant le clan Uchiwa.

Haku répondit au jeune détective, lorsqu'il lui demanda pourquoi il cherchait des informations sur le clan Uchiwa, qu'un jeune homme, un mois auparavant, l'avait agressé un soir, alors qu'il rentrait chez lui, pour le tuer. Mais un groupe de personne inconnu qui se baladait dans les rues était arrivé et avait fait fuir l'agresseur. Mais Haku avait eu le temps de voir, lorsqu'il lui avait arraché son tee-shirt en se débattant, le tatouage sur la nuque.

Naruto raconta lui aussi son aventure, et ils conclurent qu'il s'agissait de la même personne. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il lui demanda de ne rien dire au sujet de l'homicide involontaire qu'il avait commis, ce à quoi Haku répondit :

« Ne t'en fais pas… Tu crois que j'ai toujours été un ange, moi ? Lors de mes missions d'espionnage, il m'est arrivé de devoir réduire un gars au silence… »

D'un commun accord, les deux jeunes enquêteurs décidèrent d'associer leurs recherches sur le clan Uchiwa, mais aussi, lorsqu'ils l'auraient résolu, sur l'affaire des enlèvements qui assombrissait le moral des américains depuis quelques mois…

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, dans le quartier des affaires de New York, l'agitation était croissante en ce début d'après midi. Les voitures de riches ne s'entendaient presque pas derrière la voix des passants. Ceux ci marchaient lentement et parlaient, ce qui était plutôt étrange dans cette ville.

Une passante semble pressée. Son grand chapeau mauve semble mal placé dans cette foule, elle a l'air à part. Quelques passants se retournent pour regarder les formes avantageuses dissimulées derrière un tailleur léger de la même couleur que le chapeau. Ses hauts talons claquaient sur le trottoir, au rythme de ses pas. Une simple chaîne d'or pend à son cou.

Cette passante se nomme Anko. Elle est la femme du Premier Ministre américain.

Elle entra sans hésiter dans un grand immeuble au hall outrageusement luxueux, et sans s'arrêter, sortit sa carte VIP d'une poche, et les gardes s'écartèrent rapidement de l'ascenseur. Elle s'installa seule dans l'ascenseur, et appuya sur le bouton indiquant le dernier étage. Elle patienta tranquillement.

Un tintement léger se fit entendre lorsque l'ascenseur arriva en toute douceur à l'étage indiqué. Elle attendit à peine que les portes coulissantes d'acier blindé soient ouvertes pour sortir d'un pas sec. Rapidement, elle traversa le couloir qui menait jusqu'à la porte. La carte passa dans une encoche prévue à cet effet, et la porte se déverrouilla. Elle ne frappa pas lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle, et elle fut pétrifiée par le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

Sortant précipitamment du dessous du bureau, Kurenai, la secrétaire personnelle d'Orochimaru rougissait. Ce dernier essaya de bégayer quelque chose, sans y parvenir, et se leva de son fauteuil en tremblant, et refaisant on ne sait quoi à sa braguette. Lui aussi rougit, ce qui était plutôt rare.

« Chérie… Je…

- Chut.

- Mais je peux…

- Tais-toi !!! Pas la peine. J'étais venue ici pour te parler de ton fils. Konoha-Maru en a assez de ne pas avoir de père. Il se sent mal. Ses résultats baissent, et il risque de redoubler sa seconde. Je voulais que tu reviennes un peu pour t'occuper de lui. Mais après ce que je viens de voir… »

Durant ce long discours qu'elle débita presque en crachant, elle s'était approchée du bureau, et avait maintenant les mains posées à plat dessus. Elle regardait son mari d'un regard assassin, qui aurait figé n'importe qui. Orochimaru, quant à lui, avait un regard fuyant :

« Ma chérie… Je peux tout t'expliquer, enfin… Je serai plus présent à la maison…

- Explique-moi. Allez. Pourquoi ta secrétaire personnelle te taillait une pipe durant tes heures de travail ?

- Mais… Elle n'était pas… Elle avait laissé un stylo rouler sous mon bureau…

- Orochimaru… Tu sais bien que je n'apprécie pas qu'on se fiche de moi, dit Anko d'une voix menaçante.

- Je… Je ne me fiche pas de toi ! »

Anko ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Orochimaru la regardait avec inquiétude, la stagiaire regardait d'à côté le bureau alternativement son patron et sa femme. Anko rouvrit les yeux, déterminée. Elle mit posa un pied un peu en arrière, faisant mine de partir, mais au dernier moment elle lança un violent coup de son poing serré dans la pommette gauche de son mari, qui fut tellement sonné qu'il tomba au sol.

Sans reprendre son souffle, elle envoya un chassé dans le ventre de la jeune secrétaire, qui alla s'écraser trois mètres plus loin.

Rapidement, Anko sortit du bâtiment. Les gardes qui avaient vu une femme sérieuse mais sereine entrer virent ressortir une femme calme mais légèrement décoiffée.

* * *

« C'est décevant, tous ces ouvrages consultés et rien. »

Haku revint s'asseoir après avoir rangé le dernier livre qui aurait pu les aider. Il se mit à réfléchir, la tête appuyée contre la paume de sa main, coude sur la table. Il regardait dans le vide, les yeux rêveurs. D'un air inconscient, Naruto regardait son visage pensif.

Pendant ces deux longs jours de recherche, le détective japonais avait appris à connaître le jeune russe. Il l'aimait bien, Naruto le trouvait sympathique, en plus de son intelligence hors du commun, et de sa beauté féminine.

« Hum ? Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Naruto sursauta. Il était en train de rêvasser lorsque Haku lui avait posé cette question. Il rougit un peu, et dit, en passant la main dans ses cheveux :

« Hem… Rien, j'ai faim, simplement. Si on allait manger ? »

Haku, à cette réponse, baissa des yeux qui semblaient déçus vers le sol, puis il sourit gentiment, et proposa d'aller manger en dehors de la bibliothèque, vu qu'ils avaient fini leurs recherches. Naruto acquiesça, car il voulait sortir un peu.

Ils cherchèrent un restaurant dans un quartier chic, et n'eurent pas à chercher longtemps. Un restaurant italien, à trois pas de la bibliothèque, les attendait. Ils entrèrent et apprécièrent l'air frais de la climatisation, car il faisait déjà assez chaud dehors. Ils commandèrent leurs plats sans regarder les prix, à la douce musique diffusée dans tout le restaurant.

Ils avaient commandé un plat de spaghetti à la sauce tomate, tout simple, mais ils le trouvèrent succulent. Les cuisiniers de ce restaurant comptaient parmi les meilleurs du monde, certainement. Ils continuèrent avec de la viande et un vin blanc du meilleur cru. Lorsqu'il finirent, ils prirent une énorme glace composée chacun, et la mangèrent lentement en parlant d'eux.

« Dis, Haku, tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

- Eh bien… Tu sais, en Russie, c'est plutôt mal vu… (1)

- Tu veux dire que…

- Bah oui, je suis gay. Je croyais que tu l'avais vu !

- …

- Bah quoi, toi aussi non ? »

Il laissa Naruto bouche bée. Jamais il ne l'avait vraiment caché, mais que quelqu'un le voit alors qu'il n'avait passé que deux jours en sa compagnie, il trouvait ça plutôt fort !

« Euh, oui ! fit Naruto en se grattant la nuque, comme il sait si bien le faire.

- J'en suis venu à une conclusion, après des années d'observation... les gays se grillent entre eux ! C'est évident… C'est ce que je pense, fit Haku d'une voix légère.

- J'espère que tu as raison…

- Ah, tu t'inquiétais de savoir si ça ne se voyait pas trop !

Naruto ne répondit pas, et ils finirent leurs glaces. Soudain, il eut un grand sursaut, et dit plus fort qu'il ne le voulait :

« J'ai trouvé !!!

- Quoi donc ?

- Je ne m'en souvenais plus, mais… J'ai entendu parler à la télévision du clan Uchiwa, les cinq derniers membres de ce clan ont été pris à la solde de la famille Orochimaru !!! Mais ils disaient qu ça datait déjà de quelques années…

- Quoi ? fit Haku. Vite, il faut aller en chercher plus ! »

Quinze minutes plus tard et après avoir payé l'addition, les deux jeunes gens étaient à la bibliothèque devant deux gros volumes. Deux volumes concernant la vie de la famille Orochimaru durant les trois derniers siècles.

« Oui, regarde ! chuchota Haku dans le silence de la bibliothèque. Ici, c'est marqué : ''_Le clan Uchiwa a été pris à la solde de la famille Orochimaru le 30 juin 1993._'' Il y a même le chapitre suivant entier dédié aux cinq membres !

- Lisons… une femme, quatre hommes… Dont un enfant de onze ans… Ca devait être Sasuke !

- Un homme et la femme du clan sont morts dans un attentat en 1994. Un autre homme est mort en protégeant Orochimaru, en 2000… Il ne reste donc qu'un membre Uchiwa vivant, si on enlève le jeune homme que tu as tué… »

En désignant la photo dudit survivant, Haku fit :

« Regarde, c'est lui ! C'est fou ce qu'il ressemble à Sasuke.

- Oui, c'est vrai. C'est étonnant. Ah, ils disent que c'est son frère… Il se nomme… Itachi. »

* * *

(1) Le pire, c'est que c'est vrai /

* * *

Voilà !!! Eh ben, je suis pas fâché d'avoir terminé. Il m'en aura demandé du temps (et du courage) ce chapitre !!! Je pense faire les prochains plus courts, parce que là, ça m'a prit trop de temps, réellement.

En tout cas, dites moi ce que vous en pensez !!!


End file.
